


The After Party

by madamecrimson



Series: Good as Gold [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: After Party, Drunkenness, Friendship/Love, Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Try Guys, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: They never talked about what happened that night in the hotel room, and continued on as normal, acting as though it had never even happened. Several months later, after doing an Alice in Wonderland-based video, Zach decides to hold an Unbirthday party at his apartment, filled with drinking. At the end of that drunken night there's a mess to clean up, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Keith Habersberger/Zach Kornfeld
Series: Good as Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536778
Kudos: 20





	The After Party

"Bye! Don't forget to write!" Zach yelled after Eugene and Ned, frantically waving. 

They were his last two guests to leave that night. Well, except for one. Zach shut the door, whirling around to face Keith and grinning. 

"Erry Zachy in the club gettin' tipsy!" he sang, Keith laughing heartily at his antics. "Man, I really have to pee." 

Keith smirked. "You said that already. Two times." 

Zach cheeks turned red. "I was gonna go it's just...partehhhh," he slurred. He began making his way toward the bathroom, only to be blocked by Keith. 

"Keith come on," Zach whined. 

"No," Keith told him, swaying a little. 

"No what?" Zach asked. 

"You're not going," Keith returned. 

Zach blinked a few times, as if needing to reevaluate his surroundings. 

"Well...why not?" he asked. 

"Because I'm not going to let you," Keith replied, his voice dropping low. 

Zach began to feel light-headed, unsure if it was the alcohol or not. Moving a bit unsteadily, Keith pushed Zach against the wall, pinning Zach's wrists above his head. 

"You told everyone you had to pee," Keith accused, "but you were really telling me." 

Zach drew in a shallow breath but still kept his eyes on Keith, not as shy when inebriated. "You can't tell me I'm wrong," Keith stated. 

Zach chuckled nervously. "If I'm wrong, bathroom's right over there," Keith said, jerking his head in that direction, regretting the movement immediately in his drunken state. He winced, and after regaining at least some of his faculties, Keith looked back at Zach. 

Neither man said anything. 

Keith held Zach's wrists with one hand, slowly bringing up his other hand to rest on Zach's stomach. Without warning he pressed down hard, a soft cry falling from Zach's lips as a small wet spot appeared on his light tan pants. He trembled and squirmed, unable to put his hands between his legs to stop the flow. He pressed his thighs together, biting his lower lip as he looked up at Keith. 

"I told you I had to go," he whimpered, moving a little from side to side. 

Seeing Zach so helpless, willingly, under his own hands, unleashed something in Keith that he didn't even realize was there. His head felt foggy and his entire body flushed as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Zach's neck, possessively licking over his skin, like he was marking his territory. Zach moaned deeply and Keith pressed firmly on Zach's stomach again. Zach whined and when Keith pulled back, he saw that the wet spot had grown, and one of the legs of Zach's pants was dripping slightly. 

Keith gazed at Zach darkly, moving his long fingers over Zach's sides. "Keith, please!" Zach giggled, thighs shaking as he tried desperately to hang on. Hearing Zach say his name like that only drove Keith further as his tickles grew faster. 

"Keith...f-fuck," Zach stammered as warm liquid rushed down his legs. 

Keith captured Zach's lips with his own, kissing the smaller man roughly. The hand that hand been tickling Zach moved to Zach's cock, lightly tracing over its outline as the wet fabric clung to Zach's skin. Zach began rubbing himself against Keith's touch, kissing him back wantonly, silently begging for more. Keith released Zach's hands and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him, his tongue teasing across Zach's lower lip. Zach whimpered, fingers winding their way into Keith's shirt, parting his lips and granting Keith entrance. Keith's tongue ran along Zach's, eliciting a soft moan from the shorter man. Keith pulled Zach to the floor and laid him on his back. Curses fell from Keith's mouth, as he pressed his clothed cock against Zach's, his own jeans already damp from Zach's pants. Keith began grinding against Zach, leaning down to nibble at the other's man neck, suckling the skin and then licking over it. Zach rubbed himself against Keith, cradling the back of Keith's head with one hand and clinging tightly to his shirt with the other. 

Keith's movements were rough and Zach returned his enthusiasm, rolling his hips and matching Keith's pace. Zach couldn't stop the small whimpers that Keith was drawing out of him, as Keith ground against him faster. He bit down a bit harder on Zach's neck, and were he sober would likely not have been so rough. "Fuck...oh fuck" Zach cursed shakily, spilling into his pants. 

Keith kissed Zach's lips, rubbing against him faster and soon he came as well. He collapsed next to Zach, losing his balance a little, as he landed on his back. They laid there silently, waiting for their hearts to stop racing so quickly, for the room to stop spinning. Finally, Keith tried to push himself to his feet but only fell back down again. With strained effort he managed to stand. He offered a hand to Zach, and then his other hand when he realized he would need two. Zach wobbled as he got to his feet, his legs were shaking. 

"I'll clean up," Keith told him, still holding Zach's hands. "You can shower." 

"No," Zach told him. 

"Come on, it's fine, I cleaned up last time," Keith said, blinking a few times, his head even foggier than before. 

"I'm staying," Zach declared firmly. Keith frowned, looking down at Zach. If he was sober, he would have realized the full scope of Zach's reaction. Zach was feeling extremely vulnerable and didn't want to be alone, even if it would be for a short while. In his drunken stupor, however, Keith merely agreed, too tired and too drunk to argue. 

They cleaned up the puddle on the floor, deciding to leave the rest of the mess from the party until tomorrow morning. 

"Shower time oh yeah it's shower time, shower timeeee," Keith said, urging Zach toward the bathroom. 

Zach looked back at Keith with uncertainty in his eyes. Keith stepped inside the bathroom with Zach, flicking on the lights. He stood in front of the door and wordlessly began peeling Zach's clothes off of him. He removed his own clothes as well ushering Zach into the shower. He stepped in the shower behind Zach, and turned on the water. Zach turned to look at him in surprise. 

"Slipping in the shower is a really stupid way to die," Keith joked, and Zach smiled back at him. 

Keith began cleaning Zach, and he relaxed under the warm water and the gentleness of Keith's movements. They were both a little unsteady where they stood but were able to balance one another just enough. Keith quickly cleaned himself as well, and the two stepped out of the shower. Keith tossed a towel to Zach and took one for himself. They dried themselves off, tossing the towels to the floor. They normally both wore underwear to bed, but were too drunk and tired to even bother with it. 

They slid into bed and Zach turned to face Keith, wrapping his arms around his taller friend, and moving as close to him as he could. Keith slipped his arms around Zach, absentmindedly dragging his fingers lightly across Zach's spine. Zach rested his head on Keith's chest and soon both men were fast asleep.


End file.
